


Immortal Starlight

by LordMoonkin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, Come Inflation, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMoonkin/pseuds/LordMoonkin
Summary: 梗概：怒西昂本以為在久違的重逢之後，他們能回到過去的關係，但顯然安度因並不這麼認為。備註：標題來自SEKAI NO OWARI-花鳥風月。文中所有你沒見過的設定皆為私設。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

即使身為守護巨龍之後，怒西昂也漸漸開始覺得有些吃不消。

他不僅給每一位準備前去討伐恩若司的勇士親手製作能夠抵抗低語的披風。在他們從試煉的幻象中歸來後，還不厭其煩地，一遍又一遍幫他們強化其上的符咒。

但是他相信，這些辛苦不會白費，終將結成勝利的果實。

在每天完成這些例行公事後，怒西昂總是走心之室外頭的傳送門前往暴風城。

如果問他為何不直接施展龍族的傳送術？他會眨眨眼，俏皮地回答：「走傳送門省力多了，不是嗎？」

不過，只要一他踏進暴風要塞的門口，肖爾總是神不知鬼不覺地立刻出現在他眼前。『大概在他踏出傳送門的那一刻，他到來的消息就馬上傳到對方耳中了。』怒西昂想道。

他揚起迷人的笑容正要開口，而肖爾一臉嚴肅地搖搖頭。

「但是……」

「你知道他不想見你。」

黑龍裝出一副不在意的樣子，聳聳肩道：「好吧。」

怒西昂轉身離去。

走近運河時，他微微撇頭往後看去，肖爾依舊雙手抱胸站在那盯著他。

『堂堂的間諜大師應該沒有天真到以為守住要塞大門，他就真的進不去吧？應該還是宣示的意味較多。』黑龍如是想。

他明白安度因不想見他，從久違重逢時他得到的那一拳就能得知。（那可真出乎他意料之外，他認識的安度因連隻螞蟻都捨不得傷害。）雖然安度因之後勉強接受了他作為顧問，在接下來的會議，即使在議中雙方的互動都還算相敬如賓；但會議一結束，他便立刻被請出去，完全沒有私下與安度因交談的機會。

在後續的例行戰情會議中，無論他如何擠眉弄眼，想引出那個他過往熟悉的那個男孩。但安度因擺出國王的派頭，對他所有作為完全無動於衷。

而這完全只能怪他自己，在銷聲匿跡這麼多年後突然出現，就要對方不計前嫌接受他是不可能的。而即使他原以為行得通，但現實就擺在那，他們的關係從他打暈安度因那一刻就再也回不去了。

怒西昂揣了揣胸口兜裡的石頭，多年來他一直思考什麼時候是用它的好時機，但那個時刻從未降臨過。『也不會是現在。』他暗暗想道。

σ σ σ

深夜的暴風城依舊燈火通明，貿易區宛如一座不夜城，鑲金玫瑰裡頭人聲鼎沸。幾位把酒言歡的勇士見他經過，高聲吆喝他加入。怒西昂笑著搖搖頭，對他們拋去幾枚金幣，那幾個勇士便爭搶起來。而其他醉醺醺的酒客見狀也一哄而上，最後竟演變成一場大混戰；沒加入戰局的人則是在一旁看熱鬧，大聲叫好。

而附近的巡邏守衛都被突發的騷動引了過來，沒人注意到罪魁禍首已經悠哉地離開現場。

怒西昂信步至暴風城門口，因為離貿易區不遠，就連這邊的守衛也都前往支援了，只剩下城門兩旁的士兵還堅守崗位。

雖然這是他所想達到的效果，但黑龍還是不免咂嘴。就算對付恩若司的戰線遠離暴風城，這樣的防備還是未免太過鬆懈。怒西昂想到幻象中被腐化的暴風城，眼神一黯。

守門的士兵認出他來，對他額首致意。而怒西昂快步往城外走去，並未施予他們任何注意力。

怒西昂來到城外的山腳下，在差不多到了他事先估算好的座標之處，便召喚出卡德加給他的魔法圓盤。

當然他不需要飛行座騎，需要飛行時大可以變回龍型即可。但他現在的原型，體型已經不比當初還是幼龍那般。要是太過顯眼可能會引起空中巡邏騎士的注意，他才勉為其難退而求其次來借助外力飛行。

暴風要塞傍山而立，乍看之下坐擁天險。但艾爾文山脈其實不挺高，想翻過山嶺簡直輕而易舉。而此處並無任何守衛或巡守隊，這皇家衛隊的維安配置鬆散得實在堪慮。

『但換個角度想，如果守備嚴密，那他今天的計畫就告吹了。也許他在這一帶安排一兩個黑龍密探會是比較兩全其美的作法。』怒西昂暗忖。

迥異於紛擾的貿易區，暴風要塞萬籟俱寂，只有空巡隊的獅鷲獸的拍翅聲偶爾劃破寧靜。怒西昂藉著城垛的陰影掩飾緩緩移動，避開空巡騎士的視線。他在空中望向貿易區的方向，依稀能見剛才他引起的混亂還未擺平，不禁嗤笑出聲。

他不知道國王的寢室位於何棟建築，但對於安度因的寢室在哪，他心裡倒是有個推論。

按常理來說，國王寢室都位於要塞中央最高的尖塔之中。但他直覺認為安度因即位後也並未搬進屬於國王的寢室，而是繼續住在屬於王儲的房間。

最高的主塔房間眾多，除了一個陽台最大的，很明顯是國王寢室以外，其餘的每個房間從外頭看都一個樣子。但接近其中一個時心裡感到一陣異樣，便停下來觀察。

這個房間的陽台面朝西南方，正好能將整個暴風城盡收眼底。他可以想像安度因每天晨起後，站在此處俯瞰他的王國從沉睡中逐漸甦醒的畫面。

怒西昂靈巧地躍進陽台，試探地去推落地窗，驚訝地發現並沒有落鎖。他一個閃身就進入屋內，雖然整個房裡完全沒有半點燈光，但龍的夜視能力讓他能一覽無遺——房裡所有的物件都帶有皇家獅頭裝飾，在在彰顯這個房間主人的地位。

更重要的是，他能聞到安度因的味道充斥在整個房裡。

黑龍朝房裡正中央那偌大的四柱床走去。靴子陷進地上厚厚的地毯裡，讓他無須刻意放輕腳步。隨著逐漸靠近，能聽見床上傳來深沈的呼吸聲，顯示安度因正處於深層睡眠之中。

但突發的一聲嗚咽驚得他停下腳步。

『他該不會醒過來了？要怎麼解釋大半夜地自己怎麼會出現在國王的房裡？希望他不會以為我是來行刺的。』怒西昂好笑地心想。

他在原地等了一會，床上並未傳來進一步的動靜，但仍能依稀聽見一些輕輕的呢喃，應該只是夢囈罷了。於是他大膽地繼續靠近，直到在床邊站定，伸手悄悄掀起布幔一角。

這不是他第一次看到睡著的安度因，他也見過對方因聖鐘的創傷而夜不成眠。但他從來沒見過安度因的睡顏如此……痛苦。即使是在睡夢之中，安度因的眉頭緊皺、表情扭曲。偶爾飄出幾句比耳語還輕的囈語，即便他有非人的聽力也聽不清。

在觀察了一會，確定對方短時間不會清醒過來，怒西昂便傾身側耳去聽聽安度因的夢話說了些什麼。

「不……別是他……」

這下輪到怒西昂皺眉，他聽了好一會都只聽到這一句一直重複，但他對其中含意毫無頭緒。 他直起身更加仔細端詳眼前明顯身陷夢魘之中的國王，雖然錦被蓋得嚴嚴實實只露出一顆頭，但仍看得出來安度因渾身緊繃。他輕輕掀起被子一側，看見其下的手緊緊抓著床單。

黑龍嘆了口氣，伸手在兜裡摸索了一陣子才找到他想找的。他拿出兩粒晶球將其捏破，兩股沁香的藥草味飄散在空中逐漸交融在一起。隨著氣體逐漸被吸入，安度因以肉眼可見的速度放鬆了下來。表情變得柔和，也停止了夢囈。

見此舉起效，怒西昂也鬆了口氣。以安度因的個性，肯定是把艾澤拉斯的安危視為己任，才會連在睡夢之中都不得安寧。他伸手將對方額上凌亂的瀏海撥開，得以安眠的安度因看上去的樣子終於像個符合他年紀的金髮青年，而不是個佯裝穩重老成的國王。

σ σ σ

翌日，怒西昂若無其事地出席暴風城每週固定的戰情會議。

會議原則上是不開放外人參與，頂多偶爾會有其他勢力的特使獲邀出席，例如祈倫托特使時不時都會帶來新情報。但身為御前首席顧問的怒西昂則是每場必到（事實上國王只承認請他當顧問之一，御前首席顧問是他自稱的），他眾所皆知的身份令許多經歷過女伯爵卡特拉娜統治時期的大臣所不待見，不過他們的不滿都被安度因給按捺下去。

和往常一樣，怒西昂掛著悠然自得的笑容步入會議廳，無視了那些對他怒目而視的貴族大臣，在國王右手邊的第一個位置坐了下來。他朝對面的龍禍將軍點了點頭，對方也額首回禮。

所有人到齊，等著國王蒞臨。整個會議廳的氣氛陷入一片凝重的死寂，只有怒西昂的爪子漫不經心地敲著桌子的聲音低低迴響，眾人敢怒不敢言的怨氣簡直都要實體化凝聚成煞了。

怒西昂知道他們與其說是討厭他，不如說是害怕他的存在。在上週他們聽取了奈奧羅薩的探查報告後，會有這樣的反應是人之常情，但他完全不覺得他有安撫這些螻蟻敏感纖細的心情的義務。

不一會，聯盟的至高王不若平時的從容，低頭匆匆地步入會議廳。雖然他的衣著一如往常地穿戴完整，但從細節便可看出是在匆忙間穿上的－－因為肩甲一邊高一邊低，而且綬帶竟然戴反了，這是平時嚴謹的安度因不可能犯的錯誤。

「抱歉我來遲了，就直接開始吧。」安度因坐定後隨即開口道。

龍禍將軍首先開始他的報告，怒西昂完全沒在聽，而是笑嘻嘻地直盯著安度因。他用只有對方能聽見的音量說道：「睡過頭了？」，成功地得到了一個死亡瞪視。

『不過這表示昨晚他那些小把戲起了作用，讓近日操勞過度的國王難得好眠。』怒西昂滿意地想著。

安度因專心地聽取龍禍的報告，其他人也都加入聯盟相關部屬的討論。

怒西昂則是一副事不甘己的樣子，單手靠在桌上抵著下巴掃視著其他人。他的視線令眾人芒刺在背，時不時地偷瞄、或是瞪他。而黑龍本人則是十分享受這種令他人坐立不安的感覺。

輪到他報告時，安度因問起討伐甦醒之城的準備進度。

上週肖爾的密探從奈奧羅薩歸來，帶回令人聞之色變的消息。他們潛入後，發現守門的首領竟然是龍型的怒西昂。

這個消息在眾人間炸開，一時間議論紛紛，即使安度因出聲制止也無法完全壓制。

當然這點被驕傲的黑龍王子本人嚴正否認了。

這數年期間他到處奔走研究，就是為了防止自己像其他所有家族成員一樣被古神腐化，這似乎是身為黑龍一族的原罪。而他的研究成果也被證明了有用，將被低語腐化的黯角給救了回來。

所以當所有人一聽到這個情報就認為他已經臣服於恩若司的蠱惑之下，令他感到十足地被冒犯了，完全無視於他本人還好端端地站在暴風要塞之中的事實。他提出了見解，恩若司大概用了某種手法，讓那頭腐化的黑龍看上去就是他的外表。

然而所有人還是一臉存疑，只有安度因一臉若有所思，而他並未對這件事發表任何看法。

這一週以來他行事如常，往返心之室與暴風城之間。怒西昂本以為這事早就應該雲淡風輕，沒人會再放在心上。不過今日眾人見到他的反應告訴他，他太過低估這群螻蟻的愚昧程度了。

安度因朝他挑起一道眉毛表示疑問，這是他今天第一次正眼瞧他。怒西昂向他眨了眨眼，安度因就又撇過頭去，他彷彿能聽見對方那未出口的 _ 哼 _ 。

怒西昂裝模作樣地起身，報告了勇士們準備的進度。他給勇士們製作了用以抵抗恩若司低語的披風，大多數人的披風的強化已經達到他所要求的標準，準備就在這週出發攻略奈奧羅薩。

國王看上去對這個消息感到很滿意，難得給了黑龍一個笑容。

σ σ σ

然而，除了那一週一次的戰情會議，安度因仍然拒絕在其他場合－－不論是公開或私下的－－見他。而他本人也在忙於替即將出征奈奧羅薩的勇士們做最後的準備，畢竟艾澤拉斯的未來都託付在他們身上了。

於是，怒西昂再下一次見到安度因，已經是在隔週的戰情會議了。

他帶來令人振奮的消息，艾澤拉斯的勇士們已經成功突圍奈奧羅薩的第一個區域了。雖然眾人皆知，每個首領的難度都是遞增的，更別說壓軸的是艾澤拉斯最後的古神恩若司。前景依舊混沌不明。但這總歸是個好消息。

而引起諸位貴族大臣恐慌的首領之一－－腐化的怒西昂，最終也證實那只不過是由無面腐化者幻化成他的樣子。不過眾人竟然到聽聞這個事實後才對他放下戒心，黑龍王子心中對此還是十分不悅。但既然身為大地守護者的繼承人，以他的高度來說和這些螻蟻計較一點意義也沒有。

他在意的只有安度因的反應。

當他在說明時，餘光一直在觀察安度因。但不像其他人大大鬆了口氣，國王的表情並沒有什麼波動，只有嚴峻的嘴角幾不可見地軟化了些。而他氣色看上去不太好，一副強打起精神的樣子，看起來比他真正的年紀還要老上二十歲。

也許整個聯盟的責任都壓在這一個年僅十八的青年肩上，會這樣也是裡所當然的。

可不該是這樣的，將藥水精華存於魔法晶球的技藝是他待在卡拉贊那段期間，從大法師卡德加那兒學來的，而卡德加又是從其老師留下的筆記中發現並加以改良。經過他們的實驗，效果最少可以持續三到四天才是，不該看上去像一週都沒睡好過。

σ σ σ

當晚，怒西昂再度造訪國王的寢室，這次與上次一樣順利，沒有遇到任何阻礙。

然而，安度因的情況卻比上次更嚴重了。不僅明顯地受惡夢所困，反應也更劇烈。床上的金髮青年緊閉雙眼，腦袋左晃右擺，口中還唸唸有詞，一臉痛苦的樣子。

雖然在藥水晶球的作用下，安度因得以再次陷入安祥的睡眠。但畢竟這不是長久之計，必須找出造成夢魘的成因才行。

怒西昂坐在床邊，看著沉睡中的金髮青年陷入沉思。

但他一時半刻想不出什麼好方法來解決困擾著安度因的夢魘，向他本人詢問夢境的細節是最易於釐清的方式。可安度因根本就不想見他，遑論與他討論惡夢的內容。而且這麼一來，他還必須解釋為什麼他會知道對方被夢魘所囿。

這也不是什麼能隨意請教他人的事。如果卡德加還在的話也許還能與他談談，但他與麥迪文又進入了圖書館異象中，沒有十天半個月是不會出來的。也許他應該自己抽空去一趟卡拉贊，那兒的圖書館總是能找到就連泰坦知識裡都沒有的資訊。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 由於字數爆得出乎我意料之外，我又有希望每章長度差不多的怪癖，所以第一章增加了一倍的內容，看第二章前請先去看第一章，謝謝

翌日，深夜時分。

即使還是沒想到什麼好法子，怒西昂仍再度前去視察安度因的情況。一推開落地窗，他便有種異樣的感覺，但又說不上來哪裡不對。黑龍就站在入口環顧整個寢室，一切都和昨日他所見無異。身後的紗簾隨風翻飛，不停掃過他的靴子，他反手將窗輕輕關上，室內又歸於平靜。然後他這才發現哪兒不對－－太安靜了。靜得連根針掉在地上的聲音都能聽見，但他沒聽見那人類應有的規律呼吸聲。

怒西昂急切地大步邁向房間中央的四柱床，由於太過用力，床幔一角被扯開垂落地面。他看見安度因不像以往是平躺於床上，整個人蜷縮如胎兒狀。從他站的這一側看不見對方的臉，也看不見應平穩起伏著的胸膛。

理智告訴他自己，他能感受到人類輻射出的體溫－－比他自己低得多，但確實是眼前的人類尚且活著的證明。但他還是急急繞至另一側，安度因的臉龐壟罩在陰影之下使人看不清，怒西昂伸出手指湊向前去，想用最原始的方式確認。所謂關心則亂，他無法自抑指尖發顫。

下一秒，怒西昂的手腕突然被抓住，而他一時間還未反應過來發生了什麼事。

安度因的嗓音響起，因睡意而略顯慵懶。「所以你是來暗殺我的嗎？」放開了黑龍的手腕，安度因從床上坐起，看向對方臉上還來不及收回的既擔憂又驚訝的表情，忍不住笑出聲。

黑龍翻了翻白眼，逕自就在床沿坐下。

「你什麼時候發現的？」

「嗯……」安度因刻意賣關子而拖長尾音，「你第一次來的隔天早上。」

怒西昂驚訝地挑起眉，饒富興致地說：「真的？那我倒想聽聽你怎麼發現的？我很確信我沒留下任何破綻。」

安度因沒立刻回答，而是擺弄了會床上那一大堆枕頭，調整了個舒服的姿勢，半坐半躺地靠在枕頭堆上。

「祕密。」金髮的人類露出個狡黠的笑容說著，「你倒是先解釋解釋，你數度夜闖國王寢室的原因，我再考慮要不要叫守衛進來。」

「陛下，」黑龍笑得諂媚，「你若真的有叫守衛的打算，那我第二次就不可能成功進來，遑論是現在坐在這與你面對面說話。」

「不管什麼事，你總是能解讀得對你有利。」人類不滿地撇撇嘴，「不過你還是得解釋你來的動機為何。」

「您都不願意接見我啊，我親愛的陛下。」怒西昂努力裝出一副委屈的模樣。

「昨天我們才見過面而已。」安度因撇開了視線，直盯著錦被上一處脫落的線頭看。

「你明明明白我的意思。難道你要否認是你下令要肖爾把我擋在外面？」

「誰能擋得了一頭黑龍？你現在不就在這了。」

「這並沒有改變你不想見我的事實，安度因。」怒西昂語氣突然放柔，「我知道我沒有資格要你原諒我，只是－－」

安度因終於抬頭，「我沒有恨你，怒西昂。我……」他緊抓著手下的被子，搜腸刮肚地想著要如何表達。

「你不必勉強自己說你不恨我，你該恨的，安度因。我傷害了你，又害死了你父親。」

「你……」安度因瞪大了眼，他對黑龍如此直白不諱感到驚訝。「當然，把所有發生的事都怪在你身上很簡單，但我也明白現實從來不是那麼簡單，無法這樣一概而論。」

「噢。」怒西昂都忘了這種感覺。從前，安度因的早熟與睿智便時常提醒著他，不能身為巨龍一族就小看人類這個種族。「既然如此，那你為何不見我？」

他回想著這些年他歷經過、見識過的那麼多形形色色的人事物，只有眼前這個堅毅的人類青年一直佔據著他心裡最重要的位置，但他刻意地不去認真深入思考過安度因對他當年的所作所為會怎麼想。他只是一直確信著，他會找到抵禦恩若司，並將艾澤拉斯從古神的桎梏中解放出來的方法。雖然燃燒軍團那次他作得不是頂好，但安度因會理解他做的一切都是為了艾澤拉斯。

但安度因那一拳告訴他，那些只是他一廂情願的想法。

「你想不到原因嗎？」

安度因抿嘴，看上去不太高興；怒西昂卻覺得安度因的表情看上去輕鬆不少，更像他們還在迷霧酒肆裡談天說地的樣子了些。他不知道他們這樣算不是算是談開了，但金髮人類的反應讓他覺得事情不至於會走向絕望。

「呃……」但安度因偏頭，臉上帶著些微期待的樣子，讓黑龍感受到前所未有的危機，似乎只要他一答錯便會陷入萬劫不復的深淵。

啊慘了，安度因挑起他的眉毛了。黑龍的眼珠在眼眶中咕溜打轉，腦中有某個模糊的想法，來不及抓住就一閃即逝。

現在，安度因很明顯地不悅了，他抬腳抵住怒西昂的胸膛用力推開。「我不想看到你，快滾。」

而不知怎地，這動作反而取悅了黑龍，他揚起的微笑可以令見者不寒而慄。

「是嗎？我的陛下？」

安度因注意到，怒西昂對他的稱呼變了，就像從前那樣總是喊他「我的王子」，而那聲 _我的_ 尾音拖得老長。語氣中飽含的佔有慾令他不禁顫慄。

他的腳被對方攫住，突然瞬間一陣天旋地轉，待安度因反應過來時已經躺平在床上，而怒西昂就懸在上方，近得都能感受到黑龍獨有的炙熱鼻息噴在臉上。

安度因想著，不知道他的原型現在有多大了？肯定不像兩歲時那麼小隻，可能已經大到能夠一腳就將他踩扁的地步。躺在一頭這麼危險的黑龍身下－－更別說他是死亡之翼之子－－他應該要感到驚慌的，但是他不但沒有，反而覺得一陣既奇異又溫暖的安心感包圍著他，彷彿身處在全艾澤拉斯最安全的地方。

在怒西昂目不轉睛的注視之下，安度因覺得渾身越來越熱，令他不禁覺得，黑龍就連視線都熾熱得有如熔岩，他下意識想推開對方。

「從我身上下去！」但是，儘管人類如何使力也動搖不了黑龍半分，而怒西昂只是嘴角勾起，打趣地由得安度因掙扎。不過，人類的動作卻突然頓住，轉而以手掌在怒西昂胸口到處拍來拍去，像是在找什麼東西。

「怎麼了？」

安度因沒回答，而是伸手進怒西昂的外衣內層，從胸口的暗袋中掏出了一個東西－－一個正發著微微藍光的爐石。安度因仔細端詳了會後說道：「這……是我的？」

而怒西昂只是輕輕嗯了一聲作為回答。

「那你為什麼一直以來都沒用它？」安度因揣緊那個只有掌心大的爐石，感受著其上被黑龍體溫捂熱的餘溫。

「怕你設了秘法力場嘛，我一使用可能就被力場切成兩半，難道你想看到這裡變成命案現場？」怒西昂故作輕鬆地答道。

安度因翻了個白眼，他伸手指向一扇敞開的窗戶。「你仔細看。」

怒西昂定睛一看，透過月光的確能看到隱隱約約的紫色光輝壟罩著整間房。表明著國王的寢室並非如他以為的那樣，半點防護都沒設置。

「噢。」他回過頭看向安度因，「但我一直通行無阻，你……」

而安度因只是瞥了他一眼，便側身伸手探向床頭櫃打開最上層的抽屜，從中拿出一個物體。怒西昂的目光隨著人類的動作看去，瞥見裡頭堆了不少雜物，而最上頭是個陳舊的羅盤，他想應該都是些對安度因來說有著紀念價值的東西。

不過待他看清人類手上的東西後瞪大了眼，「我不敢相信你還留著它。」

在地獄吼的審判前一日，安度因給了他自己房間的爐石，他則給了安度因他心口的一片龍鱗作為回禮，而人類當然不會知曉這對龍族來說象徵了何種意義。

而現在，那片黝黑的龍鱗上被和這房間的秘法力場如出一轍的淡淡的紫色光輝壟罩。這表示龍鱗被施過法，其主人便可以通過力場。

「我沒有，只是一直放著就忘了它的存在。」安度因若無其事答道，但他雙頰酡紅、視線亂飄的樣子，令怒西昂看了樂不可支。

「你愛我。」黑龍以十分肯定的語氣下結論。

「我才沒有，少臭美了！」安度因用力想推開怒西昂，但被對方輕鬆攫住雙手，按在頭部兩旁。「你想幹嘛？」他氣呼呼地瞪著笑得不懷好意的黑龍不斷欺近，近得他只能吸入黑龍炙熱的鼻息。

「我也愛你，安度因。」說完，黑龍將人類的驚呼盡數吞下。

安度因下意識想把侵入嘴裡的異物推出去，卻演變成雙方的舌頭如膠似漆地交纏在一起，直到人類快缺氧了才分開。

「放肆！」雖然還未喘過氣來，安度因仍努力擺出他國王的威儀，但從怒西昂的表情看來顯然是次不太成功的嘗試。

「陛下，我可是給了你充足的拒絕我的時間呢。」

怒西昂那笑得像成功偷吃的貓一般的表情實在太過刺眼，安度因將臉撇向一旁。「我……這……這是……」他吱吱唔唔地說著，聲音漸漸小了下去。「我的……初吻。」最後兩個字輕如耳語。但從黑龍那快咧到耳朵的笑容來看，顯然並沒有成功逃過他的耳朵。

「那女孩都懷了暴風城繼承人，這怎麼會是你的初吻呢？」

所有的羞澀被一掃而空，安度因好像完全忘了他剛剛才被偷吻的事。「誰？ 什麼暴風城繼承人？我怎麼都不知道？」

「這事可是在百姓之中傳得沸沸揚揚，難道你的大臣和貴族們都無人聽聞風聲？」

安度因緊皺眉頭，陷入深思。「難道是在說泰莉亞？」見怒西昂點頭，他不滿地說道：「到底是誰在造謠？我明天就讓人去調查。」

「喔？所以你的意思是沒這回事囉？」

「當然沒有！我只把她當妹妹，而且認真說起來我們也不挺熟。」

「我想，也許是認為泰莉亞是暴風城 _皇后_ 相當合適的人選的好事份子在放風聲。」

直到怒西昂那特別強調語氣的 _皇后_ 二字在耳邊響起，他才發現，黑龍已經再度展開攻勢，頭埋在他的頸窩間深深嗅聞著。理智告訴他，他應該要拒絕的，但安度因無法欺騙自己他不喜歡那個吻。而當黑龍那細長的舌頭自脖頸蜿蜒而上時，他無法自抑地張開了嘴迎接它。

「我知道沒有。」

「嗯？」安度因被吻得迷迷茫茫，不知道對方指的是什麼。

「那女孩沒懷孕，我讓密探去調查過了。」

安度因不滿地瞇起眼，「那你－－」

怒西昂沒等他說完，逕自說著：「但那仍然不是你的初吻。」

人類挑起眉，不知道黑龍葫蘆裡賣著什麼藥，他等著對方的下文。

「在迷霧酒肆，你第一次嘗試喝童福秘製的桃梅酒，結果一杯就倒。你還記得嗎？」

當然他還記得，有好幾次他過得異常艱辛的時候，都會想起那時候的時光。與現今相較之下是多麼無憂無慮而且開心，但他從不願去深思那其中的緣故是不是因為有怒西昂陪在他身邊。

「你倒在我肩上睡了過去，你那沾染著酒液的唇瓣鮮嫩欲滴，我情不自禁－－」

安度因瞬間明白了黑龍的言外之音，「去你的。」他作勢要揮拳，但這次怒西昂直接攫住了他的手腕，並牽到自己的唇邊細細地啃咬。他想抽回手，卻因黑龍接下來的話而僵住。

「我很抱歉。」怒西昂放開了他的手，方才那戲謔的神情瞬間消失。

「為了什麼？」安度因輕輕地問道。

「在你最艱難的時刻，我不在你身邊支持你。」

安度因瞬間覺得喉頭哽住，他靜靜地伸出手，將黑龍額前掉落的一綹捲髮順回耳後。在這個時刻－－他所盼望已久的時刻，他卻不知道該說什麼好。安度因懸停在黑龍耳朵旁的右手順勢伸進那頭現在已經長過肩的捲髮中，同時左手環住其頸後，將怒西昂的頭往下帶，主動覆上了那對總是掛著討厭的笑容的唇瓣。而他可以發誓，怒西昂在嘴貼著他的那一刻也笑了。

安度因能感覺到，怒西昂因為他的主動而更加投入這個吻，而他的雙手也開始在他的身軀上下其手。他知道，若是這樣繼續下去，他將會踏上一條完全不同的道路，他不確定他是否為此做好了心理準備。但也許，自從再次見到怒西昂那一刻起，他就已經開始考慮而不自知。

黑龍的一隻手從他睡衣下擺鑽了進去，愛撫著他的小腹。將人類最為脆弱的腹部暴露在一頭危險的黑龍手下，絕對是件十分不智的行為。但他卻無法自拔地喜歡這種刺激的感覺，就像走在鋼索上，踏錯一步便粉身碎骨。

當怒西昂的爪子逐漸往下，試探性地在褲腰附近撫摸，安度因分開了他們膠著的雙唇。

「我……」

「你不想的話我們可以停下來。」

安度因對怒西昂的善體人意有些驚訝，不是說他認為怒西昂是會不顧他的意願硬上的那種人；但他以為黑龍的作風會讓他半推半就地做到底，從前他就見過黑龍多麼善於讓人們按照他的意願行事。

「你以為我會強迫你。」怒西昂瞇細了眼，「嘖嘖，原來你是這樣看我的，我真傷心。」

安度因聞言瞪大了眼，他懷疑黑龍有讀心的能力，不然他怎會知道他的想法？

「那是你自己說的，我可沒說。」他噘著嘴道，完全不想承認被對方說中了心思。

「好吧，那祝你好夢，我的陛下。」怒西昂說完就要起身，衣領卻給抓住了。他看向扯住他的人類，似笑非笑地挑起眉。

安度因也回瞪著他，兩人就這麼大眼瞪小眼了一會，他不可思議地喊道：「你這樣就想跑？給我做完你起頭的事！」

黑龍擺出無辜的姿態說著：「我不明白您所指何事，我的陛下。」

安度因有時真討厭他這種態度，早就想給他一點教訓了。他無聲地施放了低階的心靈震爆，將毫無防備的怒西昂掀翻。震驚的黑龍摔在一旁床上，安度因隨之跨到其身上，動作行雲流水，怒西昂來不及做出任何反應就被壓制住。這都要感謝肖爾平時的訓練，讓他即使身為牧師也具有盜賊的矯捷。

情勢瞬間逆轉，但黑龍看上去對此反而樂不可支。笑嘻嘻地仰望端坐在他身上的安度因，姿態莊嚴得就像平時他坐在王座上的樣子。令他忍不住幻想了那麼個場面－－他坐在那座以花崗岩雕成的冰冷王座上，而所有臣民都在底下眼睜睜看著他們的國王也 _坐在_ 他身上。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 呃，終於要開幹了，真是太不容易了（抹臉）  
> 由於我對這兩隻有很多用上各種性癖的腦洞，但是之後不能肯定還會寫其他篇，只好讓他們第一次就玩點猛的（喂  
> 所以這篇的幹幹比較kinky，不能接受者現在可以左轉了XD

剛剛怒西昂才堪堪露出一點真實的面目，很快地又用那付吊兒郎當的態度武裝自己。原本安度因還很氣他這種態度，但轉念一想，興許他是在擔心自己的反應。思及此，安度因的態度也軟化了下來。他整個人趴到了怒西昂身上，姿勢再曖昧不過，但黑龍眼底依舊有著一絲絲的防備，可見他其實十分缺乏安全感。

安度因湊到了怒西昂耳邊，低低地說道：「做愛，」他退開了點，欣賞黑龍臉上的表情變化，「這不是你想要的嗎？」

怒西昂咧開了嘴，「當然，我的陛下。我很高興你不是使用另一個字眼。」

安度因沒深究他言外之意的心思，再度堵上那對打算繼續高談闊論的唇。從他們緊貼的胯部，安度因能感受到對方勃發的欲望抵著自己，他覺得全身的血液分頭衝向了臉頰和下腹。雖然他能坦蕩地將做愛二字說出口，但不代表他面臨實做也是如此態度大方。

感覺到身上人兒的退縮，怒西昂挑眉道：「身為剛剛才對失去初吻大驚小怪的人，你確定你知道你所說的做愛具體來說是什麼行為嗎？」

「我…我…當然知道！」

「喔？」怒西昂露出興味的笑容，「也對，即使你沒跟那女孩做過，宮裡也有專門侍寢的女侍，我聽說皇宮裡都是這麼進行的。」

安度因忍不住翻了個白眼，「你從哪聽來這些亂七八糟的事？」

「所以你是要否認的意思囉？」

「當然！我……還沒有經歷過。」

「該不會你以為所謂的『做愛』只是這樣抱在一起親親嘴就完事了吧？」

「我不是孩子了！」安度因氣憤地啃住黑龍的唇。而黑龍十分歡迎任何安度因奉上自己的舉動，手爪按著他的後腦，不停加深著這個吻。

這不知道是今晚的第幾個吻，安度因唯一知道的是，跟怒西昂接吻的感覺太好了。他希望接下來的性愛也一樣好，不過他們已經浪費太多時間在交談了。

安度因動手扯著黑龍的衣領，他的衣著總是非常華麗又十足繁複，他很懷疑這身要花多少時間才能穿戴整齊，肯定要比他的久。

不過怒西昂制止了人類忙碌的手。「你沒回答問題。」安度因一時間有點茫然，黑龍繼續提點道：「我得確定你明白我們接下來要做什麼，我可不想明天吉恩把我的頭掛在我父親的旁邊。」

安度因瞪著冥頑不靈的黑龍，氣憤地喊道：「我看過，行了吧！」

怒西昂雙眼放光，他撐起上半身與安度因面對面。「說來聽聽，我非常有興趣知道你是何時何地如何『看過』的。」

安度因翻了個白眼，「這重要嗎？」

「別跟我說你是看了『一本煽情的羅曼史小說』，那可不算數。」見人類耳根都紅了，怒西昂肯定地繼續說道：「你還真的看過啊，我還以為周圍的人都會確保高尚的王子不會接觸到這種不入流的書籍。」

「是這樣沒錯……以前有次我在皇家圖書館裡的某一本書裡發現，其中夾了一本你說的那個，我就好奇翻了翻……」

怒西昂了然地點頭，「但就如我剛才說的，小說可不算數。」

安度因再度翻了今晚不知道第幾個白眼，「你就是不肯放過我是吧？」

「是的，我發現這十分有趣，」黑龍笑得甜蜜，「而且我能感覺到，你還有什麼想說又不敢開口的祕密。」

「這是什麼神秘的龍族魔法嗎？」

「噢，親愛的，關於龍族你不知道的事可多著呢。」怒西昂揚起一道眉，「而且我知道你正在扯開話題。」

安度因噘起嘴，「就不能直接進行嗎？就以抵著我屁股的那跟熱棍來看，你可沒有悠閒聊天的餘裕。」

怒西昂聳肩，「先別擔心我那小問題，分享你的小祕密用不了多久時間的。」

安度因深吸口氣，擺出一副視死如歸的表情開始說道：「我曾經喬裝前往前線，沒人認出我來。所以我認為這是個了解基層士兵待遇的好方法，因為平常國王視察都只能看到被展現出的最好一面。由於聯盟與部落的烽火又起，在他們出發前往支援庫爾提拉斯前，我想關心我們部隊的訓練情況。我在軍營中走了一遭，準備情形令人滿意。」

他說得又快又急，就像是不想讓聽者聽清他所講的內容。「入夜後，不少士兵三三兩兩地坐在營火旁飲酒聊天，有的酒後就開始起鬨。我不想多加干預士兵們放鬆身心的活動，便想找個安靜的地方待著。我往樹林走去，卻發現林中有群士兵正高聲吆喝著。我好奇靠近，發現兩個幾乎衣不蔽體的士兵在比角力，而周圍三、四個士兵鼓譟地分別為扭打的兩人加油。

很快地他們分出勝負，我正要離開之際，周圍的士兵突然開始大喊：『騎他、騎他！』我不明究理地回頭看，贏家就這麼躺在地上，露出他的……然後……然後……那個輸掉的士兵就……」

安度因雙手捂臉，說不下去。他現在十分想挖個洞把自己埋了，為何他會乖乖地說出來？怒西昂該不會用了像恩諾斯的方式蠱惑了他吧。

「所以你全程看完了？堂堂的聯盟至高王竟然躲在樹叢裡偷窺士兵的性愛派對啊。」黑龍最後甚至發出了不贊同的嘖嘖聲。

「我不是故意要看的！只是……只是……我沒想過兩個男人也可以……」

「啊，」怒西昂發出了然的喟嘆，「所以你當下是把你自己帶入了嗎？你幻想的對象是我嗎？」

安度因瞪了他一眼，「不！才…才…沒有。」他此刻臉紅得都快滴出血，而雙方對答案都心知肚明。

「所以他們的姿勢，就像我們現在這樣？」怒西昂輕挑的嗓音響起，安度因放開手，才發現他跨坐在黑龍身上的的姿勢就跟他述說的內容差不多。「所以你潛意識之中一直想跟我這樣做囉？」黑龍繼續曖昧地說道。

安度因從來沒有餘裕去思考這些問題，直到怒西昂的出現。他體內那些一直以來被刻意壓抑的欲望都被這頭狡詐的黑龍給喚醒，這才知道那些少年時期懵懂的情愫早在不知不覺中茁壯。

「要作就做，哪來那麼多廢話！」人類惱羞成怒地吼道。只是從黑龍的表情來看，他想掩飾窘迫的意圖不太成功。

「當然，我的陛下，」怒西昂終於開始動作，只消彈個手指，他們的衣物就瞬間消失了。他看著安度因驚訝的表情說道，「我十分樂意讓你騎我，畢竟我向你承諾過的。」

當年他們在海邊漫步時，怒西昂說著要帶他去冒險的對話浮現腦海，那些記憶清晰得有如昨天才發生。安度因感覺血氣直往臉頰衝，「你明明不是那個意思！」

怒西昂無所謂地聳聳肩，「說起來都是一樣的。」他手中突然多出一個小瓶子，倒了一些不明液體在雙手抹開，瞬間滿室芬香。

「這聞起來像是某種草藥，」安度因忘了要繼續在嘴上討回便宜，「你之前夜裡拿來的就是這個？」

「啊，所以是草藥出賣了我是嗎？」怒西昂挑眉說道。「是，也不是。我在卡拉贊的期間，跟著卡德加一起做了不少鍊金術研究。」他手上憑空多出了一顆晶球，「而這是由傳統鍊金術改良而來，將萃取出的藥草精華放入晶球，比藥水吸收更快速，也能施用於不省人事的對象身上。用在你身上的是夢葉草和－－」

「寧神花，」安度因打斷他，「我對這個味道很熟悉。」

「好—吧—」怒西昂拉長了語調，「我不知道你對草藥學也有涉獵。」

安度因露出得意的笑容，但等到他的屁股被黑龍一把抓住，他就笑不出來了。

「而這個，」那小瓶子現在正浮在半空中，「是我為了這個時候準備的。」黑龍再次露出狡獪的笑容。

安度因可以感覺到怒西昂的手指在他後方的入口處打轉，雖然他的爪子既硬又尖，但動作十分輕柔。即將要跟一頭龍－－即便他現在是人型－－做愛，理應要感到害怕的，但他完全無法產生任何近似恐懼的感覺。不論這頭黑龍都作過些什麼事，他就是沒來由地相信對方不會傷害自己。

但是後穴被侵入的感覺太令人難為情，安度因將臉埋在對方的頸窩中，嘴唇就貼在黑龍高熱的皮膚上。他的皮膚嚐起來就像是煙硝與硫磺，所有象徵著危險的氣味，平時都被掩蓋在富含異國情調的古龍水之下。

「剛剛還如此咄咄逼人，積極要求做愛的。怎麼真的開始之後，我們聯盟的雄獅怎麼溫馴得像隻小貓，嗯？」黑龍冷不防地在他耳畔低語，刺激後穴下意識縮緊，阻礙著益發深入的手指。

「放鬆，我不會傷害你。」怒西昂空著的另一隻手，在背上安撫性地來回撫摸。安度因這才發現他的身體一直緊繃著，就像一副拉滿的弓。安度因窘迫地想道，一般在這種情況下應該要說什麼？在《一本煽情的羅曼史小說》裡，對話盡是些淫聲浪語，他懷疑那只是為了增加戲劇性。那些羞恥至極的台詞，在現實生活中真的會有人說得出口嗎？

「你的小腦袋瓜在想什麼呢，該不會真的後悔了吧？」

「沒有……！」怒西昂趁他說話的同時，突然加入了另一個手指，令他語尾驟然拔高。安度因可以感覺到，現在他的腸道比一開始放鬆多了，不過他仍然無法適應異物感而會下意識地夾緊以阻止異物入侵。但深埋在腸道裡的怒西昂的手指，已經能夠十分順暢地動作，時而打轉時而退開再進入。

安度因原以為所謂的做愛，跟他那次親眼所見的士兵的行為相差無幾：在沒有任何準備的情況下，勃起的性器直接插入體內，在一陣抽插後射精便完事了，但現在的體驗跟他所想像的完全不同。他突然想到稍早，怒西昂曾說他很高興自己選擇的字眼。他本以為性交與做愛只是說法上的不同，這時他才理解箇中的差異，性交就像士兵的行為，只是粗暴地發洩欲望；而他們這個才叫做 _ 做愛 _ 。

安度因稍稍退開，以便看著怒西昂的臉。他還不算太習慣對方現在成熟的長相，尤其是原本只是一小撮的山羊鬍現在變成了落腮鬍，好像他需要鬍子來讓自己的外表看上去更成熟似的。安度因厭惡地撇了撇嘴，他相信怒西昂絕對還記得自己說過討厭鬍子的。

不過他還是傾前吻了上去，而怒西昂雙唇微啟迎接，就像他都知道自己腦子裡是怎生的峰迴路轉。黑龍那如蛇信般的舌頭在他口腔內翻攪的同時，一直在甬道裡開拓的手指冷不防地交叉分開，將溼軟的腸道撐得更開，安度因驚得咬傷了怒西昂的唇，濃重的鐵鏽味在嘴裡漫開。

「我……我不是故意的。只是……」

黑龍笑著舔去了嘴角的血，「沒事，要知道真正的龍交配時更加血腥呢。」

安度因皺著眉頭，今晚一直深埋在心裡的疑問又逐漸浮了出來。但怒西昂沒有給他多加思考的時間，雙手托著臀部將他抬起來，就像他整個人不比一根鳥羽重似的。

「小貓咪，準備好了嗎？」

「別這樣叫我！」

「好吧，小獅子，我要進去囉。」

他更加討厭這個稱呼，女妖之王不屑的嗓音言猶在耳。但是怒西昂卻能把原本是輕蔑的稱呼以充滿佔有慾的語調包覆，變成像是他專屬的愛稱。

怒西昂的手指在腸道內擴張時，安度因並未感到不適，甚至可以稱得上是舒服的。而有幾次他的指腹碰到某個地方，像是某種開關，引爆他體內洶湧的情慾，以致於他必須按捺下差點衝出口的尖叫。

但在黑龍勃發炙熱的性器頭部就抵著他的穴口的此刻，安度因再次緊張了起來，他不由自主地往下看，卻因室內光線昏暗沒能看清。他不知道怒西昂的器官是否跟他自己的一樣，巨龍化為人型時，雖然看上去像人類，但許多細節依舊保留了龍的特色。比如眼睛、舌頭、手爪……他不知道該期待些什麼，萬一龍的陰莖把他捅壞了怎麼辦？

「你總愛在關鍵時刻胡思亂想。」怒西昂輕笑，「我已經給過你後悔的機會了。」

「我只是……在想你龍型的樣子……」話一出口，安度因才發現不對勁，「我不是那個意思！」

而怒西昂笑得咧開了嘴。「我們的第一次都還沒完成，你就在想像和我的原型做愛？我從未想過你思想如此開放，每次都能讓我出乎意料。先是魯莽地愛上一頭黑龍，現在還想跟龍交配。該不會下次你要說想跟我一起產卵？」

「不！就說了我不是那個意思！」安度因急急忙忙否認，幸好這裡只有他們兩人，不然他的形象將在一夕間崩毀。

「沒關係，我的小獅子，未來你想怎麼玩我都奉陪。」怒西昂說完，便托著安度因的身子讓他緩緩下沉。親眼看著人類脆弱的小穴一點一點吞下他，對感官是極度的刺激。同時間他密切地觀察人類的表情，確定過程中安度因是否感到任何不適。

他突然覺得龍生的意義像是就是為了這一刻而存在，拯救艾澤拉斯的大義在此時無足輕重。

但即使前戲擴張得再充分，人類要容納他的陰莖也不是什麼易事，所幸他有一整個星球的耐心。在經過有如一個世紀那麼漫長的時間，終於整根陰莖都進入了安度因甜蜜柔軟又溼潤的小穴之中。

「還好嗎？」

安度因緊閉著雙眼點頭，但怒西昂能感覺到對方繃緊著神經，像是怕被他突發的動作給擊碎。他撥開人類額前汗溼的碎髮，安撫地落下無數輕吻。在對方耳畔喃喃細語，說著這些年來有多想他，想再見他一面的願望是他最大的動力。

黑龍一手揉按著人類的尾椎處，一手握住了有點委靡的陰莖輕輕套弄；甚至含住了眼前的一對乳珠，唇齒並用地逗弄它們直到充血挺立。在多管齊下的嘗試後，他能感覺到安度因漸漸放鬆了下來，包裹著他的腸肉也開始一縮一放地擠壓著他的陰莖，應該就是人類已經準備好的訊號。怒西昂慢慢地開始挺動，雙手抓握著安度因的臀部以穩住他，緩緩地增加速度與力道。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️下方高能預警⚠️

安度因緊緊咬著下唇，以防止自己發出任何令人難為情的聲音，卻被怒西昂給強行撬開。「叫出來，安度因。不論是呻吟還是我的名字都好，我想聽你因為我在幹你所發出的美妙嗓音。」

安度因瞪了黑龍一眼，但他眉眼含春的樣子一點震懾力都沒有。「你就這麼點能耐？看來黑龍也沒什麼特殊能力。」他嘴硬地說道。

然而怒西昂一點也沒不開心，反倒佯裝遺憾地說道：「本來我是想等你適應點的，既然你都這麼說了，我怎能讓我的陛下失望？」

安度因一開始沒覺得哪裡不一樣，隨後突然發現原本他踩在床上的腳漸漸懸空，才發現他們已經浮在半空中了。他手忙腳亂地緊緊攀住怒西昂，就怕難堪地摔了下去。「可…可…可以了，我知道龍族魔法很厲害了，你只是不用而已，所以……把我們放到床上去，拜託。」

而黑龍則是笑得志得意滿。「才剛開始呢，我的小貓咪，得讓你體驗一下騎乘一頭龍的感覺。」

怒西昂放開了原本穩住他的雙手，開始大力地頂撞起來，相比之下剛剛簡直能稱得上是溫柔了。因為屁股不再被固定住，每一次往上頂的動作都將安度因微微頂飛起來再落下去，即使甬道反射性地緊緊絞住對方，都無法阻止黑龍以這種驚險的方式操幹著他。安度因尖叫出聲，已經顧不得會不會被外頭的守衛聽見了。

「你瞧，沒什麼好怕的，這種顛簸就跟你騎馬的時候差不多。」怒西昂安撫地說道，但肩膀上傳來陣陣刺痛，是安度因的指甲抓得太用力都陷入他的皮膚裡。雖然這點痛楚對他來說是增加情趣，但安度因手腳並用地緊抓住他、表情扭曲，看上去完全不樂在其中。他安慰地在人類額頭上親了親，在空中轉了一圈將他們放回床上。「好吧，也許第一次就這樣玩有點太過了。」

安度因直到背躺到了床上才放鬆下來，不顧黑龍的陰莖還在體內就對他拳打腳踢。「幹，你要嚇死我才甘願嗎？」

怒西昂裝模作樣地皺眉說道：「堂堂的聯盟至高王怎麼能口出穢言呢？」

不過他的確有點太躁進了，因為太過渴望，又怕安度因事後後悔，第一次也成了最後一次，所以想把所有幻想都一次用上。不過看來反倒是搞砸了，這是怒西昂第一次對自己承認他搞砸了某件事。

然而，安度因圈住怒西昂的後頸，將發愣的龍拉向自己，他在對方嘴上親了親後說道：「就用一般的方式來好嗎？我想要我們的第一次是完美的。」

怒西昂眐眐地看著他，他回以保證的微笑。下一秒他就被惡狠狠地吻住，黑龍肆虐著他口腔裡的每一吋，而對方的下身堅定地聳動起來。

安度因敞開了身心接納這頭也許不是唯一，但肯定是全艾澤拉斯最孤獨的黑龍。他抬起雙腿環住對方勁瘦的腰，而怒西昂抬高他的胯部插得更深，彼此的身軀緊密嵌合在一起，就像他們生來便如此。

不過安度因漸漸開始覺得，他在這件事上的想法還是太過天真了。他身上的不是平凡的人類而是頭黑龍啊，怒西昂像是完全不知疲累為何物般不停幹著他。他覺得自己被撐得太開、被填得太滿，即使咬著下唇也無法制止連他自己聽了都臉紅的呻吟自嘴角逸出。

異樣的感覺在下腹盤旋，安度因感覺自己已經快到了某種臨界點。「怒西昂……我…我…快……」

然而，黑龍聞言，喃喃說了幾個字，安度因便覺得自己瀕臨爆發的陰莖被某種物體給箍住，體內原本蓄勢待發的能量被困在雙球之中無處發洩。原本不斷堆積的快感之中參入了痛苦，「拜託……讓我……」

怒西昂低頭舔去了從人類眼角滾滾而出的淚水，「小貓咪，相信我，忍一下的感覺會更好。」

安度因直搖頭，太多了，怒西昂變換了角度，正朝著他體內感覺最奇怪的那點進攻。對方每一次的拔出再插入都會刺激到那個地方，而他就會脹得更加難受。整個人像是變成了不穩定的人體爆彈，不知道什麼時候會到爆炸的那一刻。

他只想……只想……，這樣的感覺是正常的嗎？做愛就是這個樣子的嗎？還是因為對方是非人物種，他才會那麼痛苦？明明之前他還因為終於能夠跟愛人結合為一體而開心著，從每一個動作、每一個衝刺中都能深切感受到怒西昂對他的愛意。他不知道現在他想要什麼，只想趕快脫離這種狀態，這種－－一切都過載而不受控的狀態。

安度因目光迷離，他越過怒西昂的肩頭看著四柱床的頂篷，上頭的花紋不停跳動著，像是他曾在潘達利亞看過的萬花筒似的。那還是怒西昂送給他的，據他說是血精靈的工藝才作得出這種華麗的玩意。思緒回到正在他體內肆虐的黑龍身上，他才注意到，怒西昂的聲音似乎在遠處迴響。太遠了，以至於他聽不清。

「安度因……安度因……！」怒西昂叫著他名字的聲音突然在耳朵旁響起，安度因不明究理地眨著眼。他剛剛的狀態像是從恍神狀態回復清醒，他的體感時間好像過了很久，但實際上只有一小會。

「安度因，我的小貓咪，我也－－」

安度因感覺到怒西昂的動作變得急促而凌亂，突然間，他發現所有束縛都消失了，然後是他此生從未體驗過的最劇烈的噴發。他就像所有經歷過青春期的少年一樣都用過手來發洩，但那與這個相較之下，就像打了個沒什麼大不了的噴嚏。

滿足與喜悅的泡泡在體內不停湧出，令他感到渾身輕飄飄的，他從來沒體驗過如此輕盈的感覺，就連漂浮術也完全無法比擬。

同一時間，怒西昂也在最後的衝刺中達到高潮，黑龍那滾燙的精液一股股不停地沖刷著他的腸壁。他能感覺到肚子裡逐漸被填滿的感覺，令人滿足但也十分奇怪。然而他自己射精也不過是瞬間就結束的事，但龍族的射精似乎沒完沒了？

「安度因，你太好了。」怒西昂捧著他的臉不停吻著，「我愛你，安度因。」

「我也是，但是……」

黑龍揚起一道眉毛，「但是什麼，你不喜歡我們的第一次體驗嗎？你剛剛熱烈的射精可不是這麼說的。」

「喜歡，也許太喜歡了……」安度因怪自己的臉又不爭氣地紅了起來。「但那不是我要說的。你……是不是……不太一樣？」他艱難地問出口，與此同時，黑龍還在不間斷地射精。安度因往下看，小腹現已微微壟起。他不由自主伸手觸碰，薄薄的肚皮被滿滿的液體撐得突起，一按壓便凹了下去。

而怒西昂像是現在才發現一般，恍然大悟地說道：「你知道的，母龍不易受孕，所以公龍一次射精的量會比較多，以提高受孕機率。」

安度因羞得以雙手摀住臉，「我怎麼可能會知道這個呢？」這種無以名狀的感覺，讓他渾身不由自主地扭動。而這麼一動，大腿便傳來陣陣抽痛，他顫抖地鬆開圈住怒西昂的雙腳，忍不住發出哀叫。

怒西昂見狀，想幫人類調整個舒服的姿勢。他感覺射精已經停止了，便想將自己從安度因體內退出。但是這才發現，他做不到。「呃……」難得發生了連黑龍王子都不知道該怎麼反應的狀況，他再次試著要退出，但他的性器好像就這麼與人類的腸道卡在一起，進退不得。

「呃……」他第一次體會到啞口無言是什麼感覺。「安度因，你感到任何不適嗎？」

「是的！我的舊傷很不舒服，腿快抽筋了！」安度因忍不住尖聲說道。

這都開始變得尷尬起來了，怒西昂只好想辦法在這種狀態下調整他們的姿勢。幸好他不是什麼平凡的人類，讚嘆卡茲格羅斯。現在他貼在人類的背後環抱住他的愛人，他們得以舒服地側躺在床上。

安度因終於吁出鬆了口氣的喟嘆，開始有了打趣的餘裕。「這該不會也是龍族的生理特徵？」

「是的，我在相關的文獻記載看到過，只是沒太放在心上。由於這是我第一次，沒想到在人型的時候也會這樣。」

怒西昂的話讓安度因終於捕捉到今天時不時在心裡一閃而過的疑問。「等等……這是你的第一次？」

黑龍以不敢置信的語氣說道：「當然，你怎麼會對此有疑問？除了你之外，沒有任何一個個體讓我想與之親密接觸的。」

「你從頭到尾一副經驗老到的模樣，我當然會這樣想。」幸好現在黑龍在他身後，所以看不到他嘴角愉悅地勾起。安度因暗自慶幸著。

「可見我的研究成果十分顯著，讓聯盟的至高王對我如此神魂顛倒。」

安度因再度翻了白眼，不過他決定放過這頭自大又目中無人的黑龍。因為他很開心，怒西昂依舊是他十五歲時喜歡上的那樣，一直沒有變過。他更往黑龍懷裡拱去，暖烘烘的讓他腦子運轉的速度越來越慢，眼皮越來越重。但他還有很多話想說，也想聽怒西昂說說他這幾年來都做了些什麼。他還想……

黑龍正奇怪，安度因這次怎麼沒有反唇相譏，低頭一看才發現，懷裡的人類已沉沉睡去。怒西昂揚起連他都不自覺，充滿憐愛的微笑，輕輕說道：「好夢，我的雄獅。」

σ σ σ

安度因是被眼皮上的熱度給弄醒的，下意識抬手擋住熾熱的陽光。他茫然地眨眼，不解日光是如何直射到床上的。他掙扎地起身，發現一側被扯落的床幔垂在地上，關於昨晚所有發生的事的記憶一瞬間全部回籠。

安度因意識到他是獨自一人在床上醒來，他低頭看了一下自己的小腹－－十分平坦；而且他渾身清爽，睡衣好好地穿在身上；全身上下也沒有任何不適的感覺。他有關昨晚最後一個印象是，他和一頭黑龍全裸交纏在一起，雙方身上沾滿著彼此的體液，更別說他滿肚子裝滿著那頭龍的精液了。

所以那一切也只是個夢，至少這個夢好多了；不像這陣子他常做的那些，藏著他最深恐懼的夢，他應該就此感到滿足才是。不過他無意間碰到夢中那頭龍躺的位置，而那一整塊區域摸起來還有些溫熱，所以那些並不是夢嗎？

安度因有滿腹的疑問，但從太陽的角度看來，他已經沒有多餘時間去思索，有關他個人私生活最新的變化是否真的發生過。他得盡快開始履行他身為國王每天的職責，安度因機械地完成早晨所有例行公事，洗漱、穿戴他的裝備。

就在最後他要戴上綬帶時，才發現其上放著一捲羊皮紙。他好奇地打開，紙上龍飛鳳舞的筆跡很明顯只會出自他親愛的顧問大人之手，而當安度因閱讀完時已經面紅耳赤。他羞惱地將其丟開，而羊皮紙在空中飄揚的瞬間就化為了灰燼。

安度因是在確認過臉皮已經回復至平常的樣子，才放心地踏入餐廳的。原本在和傑塔瑞斯上將說話的吉恩一見到他，便直接結束了對話，朝安度因走去。

「陛下，」吉恩銳利的灰眼審視著他。「您今天的氣色看上去很不錯。」

「嗯……我昨晚睡得很好。謝謝你的關心，吉恩。」安度因緊張得手心都冒汗了。他一直以來都很敬重這位盡心盡力輔佐他的長輩，但今天他只希望對方離自己越遠越好。

侍者端來他的早餐，安度因朝他一貫的座位走去。『我走路的方式應該跟平常一樣自然吧？』安度因一直在心裡胡思亂想著，盡力不讓自己的思緒飄回到那張該死的字條上的內容。

「陛下。」吉恩等侍者退下，才開口叫住安度因。

安度因僵硬地回頭，「什麼事？」見對方臉色鐵青朝自己走來，國王心裡一直大喊著 _別過來！_

吉恩一言不發，只是沉默地在站得直挺挺的安度因周圍走了一圈。甚至變回了狼人型態，在他四周圍嗅聞著。過了一會，狼人之王開始狺狺低吠，他嘶啞地吼道：「那隻該死的黑龍在哪？」

「吉……吉恩？」安度因好恨自己為什麼偏偏在這種時刻結巴起來？

已經陷入暴怒狀態的狼人，用力抓住國王兩側手臂，激動地吼道：「他強迫你了嗎？」

「吉恩，我不懂你的意思。」安度因努力地想裝傻到底，希望能打混過去。

「你渾身上下聞起來都是那隻黑龍的味道！他在哪裡？我要砍下他的頭掛在他父親旁邊！」

吉恩作勢就要衝出去，一副要大殺四方的樣子。安度因連忙拉住他，「吉恩！不是你想的那樣！」

「陛下，你不用替他說話。我就知道黑龍都是邪惡的，你只是被他所蠱惑，沒有人會怪你，孩子。」

安度因聽了哭笑不得，但這下他要是不說實話，大概擺平不了。既然是他自己選了這條路，咬著牙也要度過第一個難關。「是我自願的！是我主動要求的！」

體型高大的狼人一聽，瞬間整個人就像石化一樣，要不是他沒那個心情，其實這畫面挺逗趣的。

「孩子你……」吉恩變回了人形，不顧冒犯國王的風險，直接抓住了安度因的臉仔細端詳，拉開眼皮觀察，尋找是否有被低語給腐化的跡象。那麼他就有可以怪罪的對象，安度因不可能是憑著自由意志做出這等荒唐的事。

但不論他怎麼看，都不會有的。安度因將雙手搭在吉恩佈滿皺紋的手上，真切地望進這位對他來說有如父親一般存在的人的眼底。「我愛他，吉恩。真的，也許從我十五歲時就開始了。」

而狼人之王的表情五味雜陳，數次張口欲言又閉上。最後他沈重地閉上眼，再睜開已是堅定的眼神。「孩子，你要知道，你選的這條路很艱難。即使我不……你也會遇到阻礙，很多的阻礙。而且你身為國王，那……繼承人的問題……」年邁的前國王想到那些壓在王權上的責任嘆了口氣。「但是，這是多年來我第一次見你笑得像個十八歲的孩子。」

「那些我都明白，謝謝你吉恩。至於繼承人嘛……怒西昂說他有辦法解決的。」聯盟的至高王難得露出一個，可說是不懷好意的笑容。

他對怒西昂有信心，在不遠的將來，整個艾澤拉斯便能夠從古神的控制中解脫。他不知道那之後，艾澤拉斯會不會是聯盟與部落都能安居樂業、和平共處的世界。他能確信的是，那將會是個值得他與一頭黑龍攜手奮鬥的世界。

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我終於成功在520這一天把這篇寫完惹！！！  
> 原本在我腦中，他們倆個講沒幾句就滾做一團了。可我不知道為什麼，在我真的開始寫之後，他們堅持要把話講開才肯開幹？所以本來只想寫個五千字PWP，最後變成了兩萬字的……我也不知道是啥，至少最後成功幹幹了。  
> 第一次寫這兩隻，覺得他們的個性真難掌握，尤其可供研究的文本不多。我也不知道寫了那麼多有沒有哪邊矛盾……  
> 我的目的只是想自割腿肉吃啊啊啊好想寫他們生一堆小孩喔喔喔我腦洞都開好了呀呀呀！！！  
> 如果有人看到這邊，非常感謝你們閱讀它。  
> 另外，如果有台服聯盟玩家歡迎交流XDDD


End file.
